


just 'cause we're talking don't mean we're communicating

by Laeana



Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family Issues, Feelings, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podium, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: It's a weekend a bit more complicated than what it seems.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	just 'cause we're talking don't mean we're communicating

**Author's Note:**

> Ollie - Dead Roses

“Max ?” 

“The same flight, again ?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, technically, it’s your private jet. You decide who joins us or not.” Daniel answers, suggestive. 

There’s an innuendo in this sentence. As big as his plane. He doesn’t like that, he’s not blind, really not. He’s passed this era where Dan’s words used to embarrass him and he would just go along.

“Hahaha. Very funny. You want me to throw you off ?” 

“You wouldn’t do that. You love me too much.” 

Yeah. That sounds like a real problem. The Aussie kisses his cheek quickly before going back to his seat and he can’t help but sigh.

What does that mean ? He’s so, so confused and he doesn’t want to admit it, but insecure. It’s like ... their relationship never ceases to amaze him, to appease him. But this is also a lot of questions, of thoughts and thoughts, of am I enough?. That’s eating him alive. Little by little.

Because, yes, they are dating.

He always thinks it doesn’t look like they do. They don’t especially hang out, they barely kiss or have sex and he wonders if he didn’t imagine all of it. Or if he did something wrong.

The normal and cliché sentence, the everything is alright, doesn’t work this time. It never works, did it ever work one day ? 

“Mmh, love ?” the sudden question of Daniel brings him back to reality.

“Yes ?” he blinks twice. He went really far. He should stop looking out the window and start to enjoy the moment. 

“You come with me to the hotel?”

By an extreme coincidence, they are in the same. So probably ... to his room. He feels flustered about it, conflicted.

“I’ll ... think about it.”

Daniel throws him a glance that he doesn’t know how to interpret and then the silence falls on them a bit too deeply. He tries not to think about it, not to care.

When he wakes up a bit later and looks up to Daniel, he frowns.

“You ... where did you get that hoodie ?”

The older one chuckles a bit, a lovely smile on his lips and, oh no, he’s so in love with him.

“You’re finally awake, Maxy !”

“This ... this pretty much look like one of my hoodies.” 

He drinks a bit of water, dehydrated by his nap.

“It’s because it is.” Daniel shrugs “Taken but never given back. Really comfy by the way.”

It lets him mouth wide open. What did he just say ? He gulps nervously but can’t help but feel a feeling of pride and possessiveness in the bottom of his stomach.

The other driver doesn’t seem to miss that glow in his eyes neither.

“Like what you see ?”

His cheeks red, he lowers his gaze.

“Not bad.”

“Not worthy of your daddy shirt, that’s sure.”

Max almost chokes.

“You saw that?”

“Of course, Maxy. Couldn’t miss it.”

Is that ... is that hunger in his boyfriend’s glance ? An amused smile on his lips, he leans in and grabs Daniel’s chin with one hand and starts to kiss him deeply. 

His insecurities can wait a bit longer. He doesn’t want to waste the time they’re spending together.

“Don’t forget to tell me wether or not you’re coming with me?”

“Yes sir.”

Daniel lets out an offended laugh, but does not stop kissing him.

\---

Well, it seems like he can't prevent much of what would happen. But Max is certainly not happy to be warned that late that his father is coming to the track.

The glances Daniel throw at him. He doesn’t know how to interpret those and he’s sure his aussie is mad at him. But there’s not much he could have done, because he didn’t know about it.

Holy fuck. That’s not gonna be easy. He has so many things to tell his boyfriend but he never can find time to be alone with him.

Second on the podium, anxiety vibrating in his veins. He sent messages to Daniel but received no answer. 

Jos’ presence always worries him. Even unintentionally. He always feels tense and waits for one word, one reproach. It doesn’t always come as he thought it would. Did years soften his father ? Or is it less worse than what it was before. He wonders.

They don’t come home together. Bad feeling down his throat. He’s still dizzy from his podium, and the adrenaline leaving his body makes him feel more tired than ever. He could cry right now, just because they’re not leaving together as they should but that’s ridiculous, he knows it.

So out of himself.

He takes a picture, alone. Scrolls through the comments wondering where did Daniel go and tries to ignore the feeling tightening his chest.

When he closes the door, he goes against his instinct that tells him to rush to Dan’s door immediately. He needs to be more rational. He needs to be more … more mature.

He takes another shower, he undoes his suitcase carefully, eats. 

But he knows he will not be able to sleep tonight if he can’t settle things down.

So around 10 pm, Max sends a simple text to Daniel : “ _I’m coming._ ” 

No answer once again but he doesn’t change his mind and takes his keys and his phone with him simply. 

Advantage, disadvantage?

Knocking on the door that opens quickly. It’s awkward and Daniel looks not really happy about it. But he still lets him enter in.

His heart aches in his chest.

“What do you reproach to me?” he asks with a small voice, almost shameful.

He doesn’t want to start a quarrel, not now. But he’s scared of the issue of the whole thing.

“I …” the aussie sighs before passing a hand on his face, tired, maybe “Listen, Max, I don’t think it’s a good time to talk.”

“But if we don’t talk now then when ? Scream at me if you need but I don’t want to … I don’t want you to ignore me. Please.”

They are still in the entrance of Daniel’s apartment, facing each other. The older one doesn’t seem to know what to say. Silence all around.

“Did I do something wrong ? Is this about the fact my father was here? I swear Daniel, I didn’t know he would come, I really thought … well … I thought we could spend the weekend together.” his voice is barely a whisper at the end of his sentence.

He still feels exhausted. He didn’t really rest after the race, that’s right. He could have done this tomorrow or one or two days later but … but it’s his boyfriend.

Insecure about that fact because it always seems so fragile to his eyes. He still can’t believe he deserves such a person.

And Daniel knows about it, that’s also true.

“That’s not ... that wasn’t why I was mad. I shouldn’t have been mad at you but I’ll never stop thinking he shouldn’t be here at all.”

Max knows that. He knows all of that. But he doesn’t honestly know what to do. Always helpless when it comes about his father, about this man. It hurts, it always hurts too much.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t love you because that’s fucking wrong, Max. I love you, I love you so goddamn much. I don’t see myself living without you and I’m not going anywhere, okay ? I love you.”

Almost painful. Every quarrel coming to an end. He nods, speechless, taken by the emotion but Daniel seems to understand it pretty well since he kisses his lips tenderly, not expecting an answer.

“Cuddle ?”

Max sighs before taking refuge in his boyfriend’s arms.

Just a bad day ending that’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> don't have much to say except that i'm sorry to be that late ! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
